theuniworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals
About the Animals There are twenty-five good animals and two bad animals. If you would like to see the Animal Family tree, scroll down. Ten of the Animals' names are shown on this picture. Family Info The Family Tree Generation Info Generation 1 Animal Animal was one of the two animals who battled each other. He defeated his rival in three battles. Animal was the first of the good Animals and on the power chart, his normal was 27 , which is much higher than a normal person with 10. From all that previous information, you can probable guess that Animal is the oldest, wisest and most powerful animal of them all. Animal is twice as wide as it is tall Generation 2 Big Chair Big Chair is Chair's big sister-as you can probably work out from the name and gender. Her normal power on the chart would be 19, which would be the level of an almost-dying but super angry person of 10. Despite she is the mother of Lumpy, she can not detonate in anyway. Big Chair is as tall as Animal. Giance Giance reaches 21 on the power scale, at normal. As Big Chair's wife he is the big brother of all other 2nd generation animals. His name comes from the Angry Bird Terence, who is so big in the game that he can crush any material into dust. If he were to be in the Ani-Shot game, he would glow to show that his power was ready, then destroy anything behing of infront of him. It would be useful to use some of the other Animals though, because half of his power would be a waste. Chair Chair is the youngest of the 2nd generation yet happens to be Wooly, Teddy and Petty's grandmother. Her power rating on the chart is 16 and she holds a pack of electricity which would be 18 on the power chart. She was originally named "Tripop" for some reson but her name was changed. Because of the picture you might've thought i've gone absurd but it was all Tharul's idea of the animals. Stool This is probably the reason why Tigger is so powerful, his father! Stool is actually made of a shield and two laser blasters which makes him stronger than the evil animal Laser Blast. His defence is very high and is 18.5 (at normal) on the power scale. Bike Bike had no children. He and Chair were in the BIG Adventure, rescuing the other animals. Bike can drive extremely fast and turn into any element, as long as it hasn't been restricted. If you would like to visit the BIG adventure page click here. His power is 19 on the chart. Generation 3 Tigger Tigger is the leader of the Animalnauts, Animal Rangers and several other Animal thingamajigs. Because of the picture, you might think his tail has been cut off. Well, it's behind him. Anyway, he likes fire and has a sword called the Anibite (Was Sunbites, AniSpear). In the Ani-shot game, when he unleashes his power, Tigger takes out the Anibite and does a double roll (720* spin). His power is 14 on the chart. He works at Uniworld Defender in the Middle Dome. Bear The expert healer of the lot, teaching the other two all about it is Bear. She works at the Animal hospital but she rather uses mini-hospitals because of there is lots of battles. Bear doesn't really battle because in the Ani-Shot, she doesn't have any power at all but in Ani-Shot 2 you need to upgrade her to at least level 3 to give her an ability. She is 11 on the scale. Lumpy Lumpy is an earth bomb reaching an unexpected 20 on the power scale when she detonates with rocks coming out of her with 14 on the chart and the rocks out of those have 8 and finally explode leaving no trace of the explosion, Here is a warning to mostly th fourth generation but everybody should read it, DO NOT CRASH ANYTHING INTO LUMPY OR SHE WILL '''EXPLODE!!! Generation 3.5 This is a weird Generation. Penga Penga is almost as good as Bear at healing; she uses leaves for it. Her power in the original Ani-Shot game was to send out one giant leaf and use it like a sword. In Ani-shot 2 she has been repowered and now sticks two animals onto her and you launch her and then she boosts the two animals with leaves a little similar to the blue birdin angry birds. She is 10 on the scale Moose 2 Moose 2 reaches 13 on the power scale. He works with Tigger at Uniworld Defender. In the Ani-shot game, he does a posion storm. Moose 2 is Moose's big brother. He has shorter antlers than Moose. Generation 4 Wooly Wooly is the son of Tigger and Bear. His grandfather's power has been passed down to Tigger and then him. Wooly is Moose's BFF (Best Friends '''Forever). Wooly is quite advanced at battling and is 11 on the scale. Bunny Bunny is Moose's sister and Teddy's bouncy car. The Country Animals is a country of the Uniworld and has the following locations *Animal Beach *Ani-Berry Forest *Skating on Ice Stadium *Animal City Category:Locations Category:Countries